Distorted Reality
by Blaze
Summary: Buffy is thrust into a different reality everything is different only one thing stays the same, her love for Angel and that there's always someone who wants to kill her.


TITLE: Distorted Reality.

AUTHOR: Kelly Burns * **Queen C** *

E-MAIL: cordy2k@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the Buffy verse but everyone else is mine and so is the plot.

TIMELINE: season three. Probably set between choices and the prom episodes. But I'm not going straight from the episodes I've changed them a bit to make my story work.

SPOILERS: minor ones from season three backwards.

SYNOPSIS: Buffy finds a mirror that leads to a different dimension.

DISTRIBUTION: if you all ready have permission then take it if not just ask and let me know where it's going.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started writing this after a dream I had which I won't explain but it gave me the idea for this.

FEEDBACK: do Buffy and Angel belong together. That's a yes by the way.

RATING: same as the show.

Part one.

Buffy and Willow walked around the Sunnydale mall in search of the perfect prom dress. They had been there for four hours already and still no luck in finding what they were looking for.

"Wanna go get a mocha and have a rest?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be feed up with shopping."

They began to walk to the mall coffee shop when Willow spotted an antique shop on the corner and they went to have a look.

As they stepped over the thresh hold, the first thing they noticed was the old musty smell that could be associated with Giles' books. The shop was dark the only light was coming from small, old style oil lamps one on each of the four corners and a fifth on the sales counter. 

Buffy had a weird feeling about this shop she couldn't decide weather it was good, weird, or bad weird.

"Are you sure you want to look round this shop?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I want to see if I can get Giles a birthday present."

"Okay, how about that book shelf over there."

Willow looked to where Buffy was pointing and decided it had possibilities. Buffy followed Willow to the far corner, but stopped when something caught her eye.

On her right hand side stood a large unit that was worn with age and next to it gold rimmed dressing table. But what caught her eye was in between them. From the small space Buffy could see a glinting metal that looked to be part of a mirror.

She pushed the dressing table to one side with her slayer strength and lifted up the dusty rag that fell over the mirror. Underneath was a life-size mirror. The woodwork was magnificent. Into the wooden exterior flowers were engraved and color was added, but subtle colors nothing too flashy. It was an oval shape and could swing on a support.

"Beautiful isn't it!" 

Buffy spun round to see an elderly lady with silver hair looking over her shoulder. 

How did she sneak up on me? 

"I'm sorry if I scared you miss."

"No, that's okay, I'm just not used to being crept up on," Buffy explained.

"Okay dear. Are you interested in buying the mirror?" She asked with a crackle in her voice.

As with the shop itself, Buffy couldn't tell if the feeling she was getting from the lady was good or bad.

"No, I couldn't possibly afford it."

"Are you sure about that dear ?" The lady asked in a light tone of voice.

"Yes, something that beautiful must be very expensive."

"Not really, it's a fake and is selling at $20."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes. Would you like me to have it delivered?"

"Yes please, I'll write down the address."

Buffy walked to the counter and scribbled down her address, then handed the paper to the old lady. Buffy took out a 20-dollar bill and placed it on the counter. 

"It shall be delivered as soon as possible. The driver is going out later so it should be there tonight," the lady explained.

"Okay."

"Come on Buffy, I'm dying for a drink," Willow whined from behind her.

"K."

The two girls left the shop 

***

Part two

Buffy lay on her stomach with her hands propping up her head. Her gaze locked on her prom dress. 

She sighed and rolled onto her back facing the ceiling. Her eyes looked red and puffy like, she had been crying for hours.

Willow walked in to Buffy's room with a mug in each hand and a tub of double-chocolate, mint-chip ice cream under her arm, with two spoons hanging from her mouth.

"I brought ice cream," announced Willow.

Buffy smiled slightly at her best friends attempt to cheer her up.

Willow placed the mugs on Buffy's bedside table and took the ice cream from under her arm. She dropped the spoons to the bed and took the lid off the ice cream.

Buffy picked up a spoon and dug it in to the creamy substance. Removing a massive chunk she brought the spoon to her mouth and bit a large chunk out of it.

"Why doesn't he want me Will?" Buffy asked after swallowing the last bit.

"He does Buffy he's just being a poop-head."

Buffy looked down at her hands as if they could give her the answers she needed.

"He'll come round after everything you two have been through he's mad if he thinks leaving is a good idea."

"I need to get my mind off him, I know shopping, you game?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home," Willow apologized.

"Okay, I'll go on my own then."

Buffy promptly stood up and went for her makeup bag in an attempt to hide her red eyes from public view.

***

Tears spilt down her eyes as she thought of the last half-hour. Angel had been shot with a poison arrow right in front of her by the rogue slayer, Faith. 

Buffy took him to the mansion and cleaned him up, then left him in Giles capable hands.

She stood in front of the mirror she had bought earlier that day and looked closely at herself. 

"Why doesn't he love me any more?" She said out loud. "Did he ever really love me? All I ever brought him was pain."

The phone rang loudly breaking her thoughts. She moved away from her tired reflection and went to pick up the phone.

It was Giles and she panicked. After he had spoken she fell to the floor in a heap crying to hard she could hardly breath.

Still crying she stood and looked in the mirror.

Buffy blinked hard. She could have sworn the mirror rippled like a puddle of water would after being disturbed. 

"My eyes are full of tears that's all," She assured her self.

Buffy wiped her eyes to remove the salty water dropping from her sore eyes and looked back at herself.

The mirror rippled again, but this time continuously and this time she knew it couldn't because of her tears.

She took a step back and the rippling stopped. Testing the theory that it was her presence that made the mirror glass ripple she stepped forward and as she thought the mirror moved.

She brought her hand up to feel the glass knowing she shouldn't be afraid. Her hand passed through; she quickly pulled her hand back out and stepped back. The mirror stopped moving, but it didn't reflect her image any longer it showed her room still, but it looked different. The wallpaper wasn't the same and the bed was in a different place. Nothing was the same bar the layout the room. 

Buffy felt something enter her body and her leg started moving against her will. She stepped into the mirror.

***

Part three.

Then reemerged into the room she had viewed through the mirror. The presence that had entered her left immediately and she could move again. She spun round to step back through, but the glass was hard again.

"What are you doing in my room?" Asked a very familiar voice from next to her.

"Willow, am I glad to see you the weirdest thing just happened."

The girl whom Buffy called best friends looked at her as thought she was crazy.

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"Will stop playing it's me, Buffy."

Buffy saw Willow's features curve into a frown.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but kindly leave before I call the police."

"Stop kidding with me, we have to go see Giles. This mirror I bought is kinda funky, the glass moves."

"You know Giles?" Willow asked.

"Uh, he's only been my watcher for three years."

"You're a slayer?"

"Will this isn't funny, one minute I'm in my room crying and then next this weird force take's me, makes me walk through that, and I end up back here in my room, but it looks really different and your playing games."

"You really think you know me don't you?"

"Well we have been best friends for over two years so I'd say I know you," Buffy was staring to get irritated by the situation, she loved Willow to bit's really she did, but if Willow insisted playing dumb much longer Buffy might just knock some sense into her.

"I just want to assure you I'm not playing game's. I really don't know who you are, but I believe that you know me."

"Willow stop."

"You said you came through the mirror and everything look's different."

Buffy nodded. "I stepped up to is and the glass rippled, then had this feeling like something entered my body and it made me step through and I was then here."

"And you are a Slayer?"

"Yes."

Willow went to her draw and brought out a stake then handed it to Buffy.

"Brake this with one hand," Willow ordered.

Buffy looked down at it then was about to protest, but Willows silenced her and she clenched her fist and the wood broke in two.

Willow looked on in awe.

"You really are a strong, and you're wearing a cross so I know you're not a vampire, but you still could be a demon."

"I'm not, Willow please tell me what's going on."

"In a minutes just let me do one thing first," Willow said then took a pin from her sowing kit. "I'm going to prick you," Willow told her then took her hand and pricked Buffy's left index finger. 

A drop of blood came out of the wound.

"Well your not a demon the blood is red and your not just taking muscle enhancing drugs because your wound is starting to close up already. You really are a slayer."

"Yes now explain why you suddenly have amnesia."

"I think you're from a different universe," Willow blurted out.

Buffy burst out in to a fit of giggles.

"Okay where's Xander. He put you up to this didn't he."

"I'm serious. I've never heard of you, seen you."

Buffy looked at Willow straight face and immediately knew it was true, Willow could never lie to her.

"So how do I get home?" Buffy asked in a little girl voice.

"I don't know, Giles could probably figure it out but I have this really strong feeling not to tell him."

"Me too, it's really weird."

"So we agree, we keep this a secret?" Willow asked.

"Yep," Buffy agreed. "So what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, you could enroll in school."

"Yeah, okay but I'm not exactly a good student. Granted I got good SAT scores but still. Oh and what about my back ground?"

"I'll make you one up."

"Okay, so I'll enroll. Where am I going to stay?"

"I'd let you stay here but my parent's couldn't allow it."

"It's okay I think I know a place to stay, but can I ask you some questions first?"

"Shoot," Willow answered.

They moved on to Willows bed to get comfy.

"Well where I come from you have a best friends called Xander do you here?"

"Yep."

"Okay what about Cordelia does she exist here?"

"Yeah, her and Xander are dating but secretly because she's the most popular girl in out school."

"That's like my reality but every one found out but they aren't together now."

"Oh why?"

"Because they caught you and Xander kissing."

"Oh my god really and who's they?"

"Cordy and your boyfriend. Do you have one here?" 

"I did, it was a very new relationship. He was killed by a hunter," Willow looked very sad.

"Oz."

"Yeah."

"You and he are together in my reality. He forgave you for cheating. And I saved him from the werewolf hunter."

"I'm glad he's alive and happy somewhere."

"What about Giles? Is he still the stuff Brit? I know and love?"

"Yes but he's loosened up since he married Jenny."

"Jenny's alive here."

"Yes, so I gather the Jenny you now died."

"Yeah and it was my fault."

"Don't say that I'm sure it wasn't," Willow placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"That's what my Willow said."

"So enough about this you'll find out soon about every one. I need some info for your records."

"Okay, my name is Buffy Anne Summers, I was born and raised in LA until my mom and dad Joyce and Hank divorced. My mom and me moved her when I was sixteen. That okay?"

"Yeah, I'll fluff it up a bit."

"I'm going to go see if I can find a place to stay. See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye," Willow called as Buffy jumped out of the window.

***

Part Four.

Buffy and spent the night in the apartment Angel had lived in before he changed, she had managed to buy a few cloths with the money she had but would never tell Cordelia where she got them from.

She made her way to Sunnydale high thinking about what would happen if she didn't get back soon. The mayor needs stopping, Angel needs saving, at that thought she stopped caring weather or not the mayor ascended. She just wanted the pain of loosing him to go away. She felt like a part of her had died with him. 

Deciding there and then to not cry anymore because they were not meant to be apart and when she returned she would work morning and night to get him back. Either from a spell of a Trans-dimensional fold. What ever it would take she was prepared to do.

**

Buffy walked to school slowly and stopped at the steps and took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and climbed them.

***

"New girl," exclaimed Xander when he pushed his way through the doors of the library.

"Yeah I saw," Said a lad with blonde hair that fell into his face.

"That's all you an say, what about 'yeah she's a babe' or 'what a hottie' Zaren man you have to get your mind off Willow."

"I know, but it's easier said than done."

Xander walk to his friend and took the seat next to him.

"Your never going to get any where keeping quite you have to tell her how you feel."

"I can't, I know she doesn't feel the same way."

Both boys went quiet as the library door's opened and Willow walked in and took the seat opposite them,

"Why did you two go quiet all of a sudden?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"We were talking and it might have offended your pretty little ears," Xander explained.

"Okay," Willow answered not believing for a second that was the truth. "So are you guy's coming to the bronze tonight?"

"Yeah, Cordy, Liam and Jacinta are coming too."

"Okay, what about you Zaren."

"Yeah, I'll come."

"Cool so see you there at eight."

The library doors swung open another time and Buffy walked in. The library was much the same but was on the opposite end of the school.

"Are you Willow?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Willow answered.

"Hi, I'm Buffy and I'm new here and I was told you were the one to see for tutoring. I'm way behind because of transferring in so late. I desperately need help. Would you help me."

"Yeah sure, I'll come now and we can go through your material."

"Thank you so much."

"That's okay, see you guy's later," Willow assured her and said good bye to Xander and Zaren, she got up and walked to the doors with Buffy and they left.

***

As they exited Buffy went smack bang into another student and the student's books fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," They said at the same time. 

Buffy bent down to help her pick up her books.

"Buffy this is Jacinta, Jacinta Buffy, she's new here."

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said.

"Yeah you to," Jacinta said.

Jacinta had shoulder length blonde hair and a wispy fringe. Her eyes were brown and she had a good inch over Buffy.

"Meet you at the bronze tonight Jac, I'm tutoring Buffy right now."

"Okay meet you there."

Buffy and Willow walked away and into an empty classroom.

"She is our slayer," Willow informed Buffy.

"Oh,"

"I want to be in on your Scooby meeting's so I need to make up a way of how I found out about vampires."

"Okay, come to the bronze tonight with me and we can say we were attacked on the way home."

"Okay, thanks for all you're doing Will, I appreciate it."

"It's okay, I feel close to you in a way I can't explain."

"Me too."

"So bronze tonight, I'll swing by your house around eight okay."

"See you then."

***

Willow and Buffy entered the bronze and went to the table where everyone was sitting.

Buffy was looking around her. The bronze to was the same but it had differences like, the bar was bigger and on the wall adjacent to where is should be. 

She got a tingling sensation up her spine and an anxious feeling in her stomach. She knew what this meant but didn't dare hope that it was real.

Angel felt a tingling sensation going up and down his spine. He looked round to see what it was causing such a great feeling and saw Willow coming to their table with a blonde in toe.

They reached the table and her heart skipped a beat. He was here in this reality; she shouldn't have been that surprised every one else were here why not him. She looked at him but when he caught her gaze she looked away.

"Every one this is Buffy, Buffy this is Cordelia, Xander, Zaren and Liam." She pointed to each in turn as she said their name.

'Hey' hi and 'hellos' followed her speech.

Oh my god he's alive here. But Liam, I wonder why he isn't called Angel here. 

She had to restrain her self from running to him and hugging him so tie that if he were human he would die. 

She kept looking to Angel or Liam as he was here but never meeting his gaze whenever he looked to her she would look away.

Jacinta came up to the gang.

"Hey guy's," She greeted.

"Hey."

"Hi Buffy," Jacinta said to her.

"Hi, I'm glad we get to meet differently than before," Buffy told her.

"Yeah me to," Jacinta agreed.

Jacinta walked round the table and kissed Angel on the check then climbed up and sat on him lap.

Buffy almost screamed but managed to contain her self by biting her lip. 

Willow sat down and Buffy followed her lead. She was sat next to Angel and Jacinta. 

Buffy wanted to know if he was still a vampire in this reality so decided to ask a few questions.

"So An..Liam what do you do," Buffy asked politely.

"I..I..er I I'm a PI."

"Really," Buffy knew this wasn't really but wanted to see him squirm.

"Yes."

"Liam do you want to dance," Jacinta asked.

"Yeah," Angel sighed in relief.

The pair got up and danced, Buffy noted not as close as she and Angel used to.

Buffy enjoyed the night at the bronze; it was like when she had first arrived. It was clear Xander liked her and Cordy was very jealous. She could tell Zaren like Willow but just had Willow was with Xander, he tried to hide it in fear of rejection.

When Angel and Jacinta returned they took the seat they occupied before, with her on his lap. His leg touched Buffy's and he felt a surge of electricity and she felt it to. She moved her leg away because if she kept it they any long she knew she would never want to move it.

Angel looked at her but she wasn't looking his way she was talking to Willow. He looked at her hands and noticed a ring up on her finger much like his own, which she was idly stroking with her finger. 

"Look Liam Buffy has a ring like yours," Jacinta told her boyfriend.

"You mean this?" Buffy asked but already knowing the answer.

She quickly took a look at Jacinta's hand and sighed when she saw she didn't have one.

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked him in the eye and spoke, "My ex-boyfriends gave it to me." Then quickly looked away.

Angel was over come by the intensity of the stare that he couldn't move his gaze until she did.

"Look it's getting late I'm gonna go," Buffy announced and got up.

"I'll come with you," Willow told her.

"Okay," Buffy said.

Willow put her coat on and followed Buffy out of the club.

"Buffy don't freak when I tell you this but, Liam's a vampire," She blurted out.

"I know," Buffy told her.

"How?" Willow asked.

"I could sense it but I know he's good, I could tell," Buffy lied.

"Really you can do that Jac can't."

"I can't do it all the time he must be old," Buffy explained.

"Yeah he is, over two hundred."

"Do you mind if I do some slaying before we get home? I'm in the mood to kick some butt."

"No."

The girls walked in =to the cemetery and waited for some action.

**

Part five.

Buffy threw the vampire against a tree with a protruding branch and the vampire exploded in a cold of dust, thus ending the fight.

Buffy dusted her self off and want to where willow as sitting.

"Wow," Willow said to her when she reached her.

"What," Buffy asked confused.

"The tree thing, it was really resourceful." 

"Oh that, I haven't got a stake on me," Buffy explained.

"You came patrolling with out a stake?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh right, but Jacinta always carries one."

"I do to but I met some trouble on the way to your house. Didn't bother getting another because, well I didn't need it. I just use what I can find." Buffy shrugged after her explanation.

Willow was very surprised Giles said a slayer should always be prepared but this slayer did a better job and wasn't.

"We can go now if you want?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired," Willow confessed.

"Come on then I'll walk you home."

"Okay."

"Oh what are we going to tell them? Just that we got attacked and you had to tell me everything because I wouldn't leave with out an answer. And you told me about slayer lour and that Jacinta is the slayer, oh and that Giles is her watcher."

"You have this planed well," Willow told her.

"Yeah, I was thinking what to say while slaying. I'm a multi tasker."

"Well what you said sound's fine. Just come to the library before school and I'll tell everyone you know."

"Okay," Buffy agreed. 

They walked out of the graveyard and each to their own home.

**

Buffy walked into the Library the next day to find Willow, Giles and Zaren sat round the table reading books.

Willow noticed Buffy and waved her over.

"Hey," Buffy greeted.

Giles and Zaren quickly tried to hide their books. Buffy came behind Giles and took it from behind his back.

"Demon's of the night," She read aloud. "Pretty heavy reading," She told him."

"It's a hobby of mine."

"Giles she knows, we were attacked last night and I had to tell her everything," Willow lied but surprisingly well.

"Oh really, you seem to be taking this awfully wall," He said.

"I was freaked last night, but this morning everything is different."

"Then welcome to our little team."

"Thanks, so what are you researching?" Buffy asked. She hated researching and preferred fighting but she couldn't her so researching it would be.

"The Covaloran demon," Giles told her.

Buffy was about to speak but realized she couldn't tell them how to kill it with out it being obvious.

"Where are the book's about demons?"

"Over there," Giles pointed to the stacks that help demon books.

Buffy walked to them and picked up the book Giles had found the information in when it had been attacking Sunnydale in her reality a week earlier. She also took two others as well then sat down next to Willow.

She picked one and took her time flicking through, then took the one she knew had the information in and waited five minutes before saying she had found something.

"I found it," Buffy announced.

"Well done, let me see," Giles said.

Buffy handed him the book and he read the passage out loud.

"The Covaloran Demon Hunt's in densely populated areas, it can breathe fire and change it's shape. To bring the demon out of morph add water to it's skin and it will turn into its natural form. To kill the Covaloran demon the head must be removed from the body."

"Well that is in deed the correct demon, Well done on your first researching."

"Thanks." 

"So now all we have to do is find the demon," Giles said.

"Well if I were looking for lots of people in the same placed I'd go to the bronze. Because there are dark corners where it can kill."

"Yes indeed, we shall go there tonight and kill it."

"We have class now so we better go," Willow told Giles and Zaren.

Buffy and Willow got up and left.

**

"You found that info really quickly," Willow told Buffy when they left the library.

"That's cos. I knew where to find it. It came knocking on me door a week ago and that's where we found it."

"Oh."

"So bronze tonight then?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah,"

Willow sat in her chair, as did Buffy they spoke awhile longer until the teacher quieted the class down for work.

**

The gang waited outside the bronze deciding on how to make their move.

"How do we know which person is the demon?" Jacinta asked.

"We have to put water on it's skin," Buffy said to her.

"But how, we can't go round spilling drinks on every one."

"I have an idea," Buffy said then walked up to a man stood by the entrance smoking.

He handed her something and she returned to the group.

"Come on," She told them.

They followed her into the club; Buffy pulled a chair in a corner and stood on it. She reached up and lit a match with she held to the sprinkler system and it promptly turned on.

Angel smiled to him self at her actions.

The patrons of the bronze quickly made their way out shrieking.

A boy near the stage began to convulse and his skin pulled back to show blue underlying skin.

"That's your demon," Buffy said and pointed to the stage.

Jacinta and Angel quickly went to it and fought it. It was dead in a matter of minutes after a high blow from Angel had caught it off guard.

**

Buffy's mind was in a spin. She couldn't get her mind off Angel and it was affecting her sleep.

She wanted to throw her arms around him and profess her love for him but she couldn't because he wasn't hers in the reality, and she was still really mad at him. Even though it wasn't thins Angel who ad broken her heart not lass than a week ago. 

My Angel's dead and all I can think about is how this one doesn't know about are old relation ship. 

She heard fighting from the graveyard she was passing and went to take a look.

It was Angel and he was fighting two Vampires. 

She walked up and stood leaning on a tree.

Angel dusted the last vampire and turned to hear clapping.

Buffy pushed her self off the tree her hands still clapping away. When she knew she had his attention she stopped. He walked to her and stopped in front her.

"That you for the standing ovation, but you rally shouldn't be out late on your own."

"I couldn't sleep and a walk normally unwinds me enough to sleep."

Angel nodded in understanding and then began to walk away motioning for her to follow.

"So how long have you and Jacinta been together?" Buffy asked then mentally kicked herself for asking.

"About two years," Angel answered.

"Oh….so PI not really your gig."

"No, I sort of panicked when you asked that's all I could think of," Angel confessed.

"So you just fight demons and occasionally go on a date or two."

"That's basically it." 

"You would have nailed those guy's sooner if you would have knocked the weaker one out and just dealt with the stronger one, then you have all your concentration on the one who has a better chance of killing you. Then when he's done the other is easy,"

"How do you know so much about fighting."

"I..ER..well, I've seen loads of Jackie Chan movies."

"Oh."

"Well this is me," Buffy said.

"Okay, next time don't go out by yourself."

"Yes dad," she said with a smirk.

"Well I should go now."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Angel turned to leave and Buffy did as well. 

Buffy entered the apartment and leaned against the door.

Angel was sad to see her leave but didn't know why. He didn't know this girl at all yet he felt so close to her.

**

Buffy had been there two-day's and was fitting in well with the Scooby's of this reality. 

They were all sat around the library table talking, Giles came out from his office with a look of dread on his face.

Giles cleared his throat to get every body's attention.

"What's up Giles?" Jacinta asked.

"I've found a prophecy and I'm afraid it's not good."

**

Part six.

"The slayer shall face her greatest battle on the year before the new millenium.

She who has defeated the master, Angelus and his strongest child's. The strongest of all will fight and the out come is determined by the connection of two souls. One which is pure and the other that is tormented.

The slayer will find her self on ground she knows but does not. With people she knows but does not.

The souls are the same no matter the difference.

It will begin when she knows on the next full moon.

The battle shall be won by opposing what the evil believes in."

Giles stopped reading and looked at the faces around him. They were confused and scared for their friends but Buffy's was unreadable. there was a clear expression on her face that he couldn't read.

But Angel could it was pure fear, he didn't know how he knew but he did.

"You should all go home and get some sleep," Giles told the group. "We shall decipher the meaning tomorrow. Do not worry Jacinta we will find away to stop this." 

She nodded and left with Angel who had a very worried look on his face.

Every one got up and began to leave. Buffy pulled on Willow sleeve and told her she needed to talk. They left together and sat on the bench in the school grounds.

"When's the next full moon?" Buffy asked.

"In three day's, Jacinta has never faced any of those demons so it can't be then."

"She may not have but I have," Buffy told Willow.

"So the prophecy is about you, I should have known with the bit about 'with people she knows but does not.'"

"Yeah, well looks like my holiday is over."

"We should tell the others," Willow said.

"Yeah, tomorrow but now I need to work off some steam."

"Okay, but be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Buffy promised.

She walked off the school grounds and to rest field cemetery where she saw a dark figure slumped against a gravestone.

"Hey," She called to him.

He turned to look at her.

She went and sat in front of him.

"Do you love her?" Buffy asked.

He looked at her and regarded her very carefully.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because I need to know the answer."

He thought for a moment, "No, but I care for her a great deal."

Buffy smiled slightly. She had known the answer but wanted reassurance.

"Don't worry Your not going to loose your soul," Buffy had known why he was so up set he though his demon was going to be released.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I said you won't loose your soul so don't worry," Buffy said again

"But how?" He didn't finish.

"I just do, and Jacinta will be fine don't worry," Buffy assured him then stood and began to walk away.

He stood and walked after her.

"You can't just tell me this and then not give me more," He said then grabbed her arm to spin her around.

They both felt the rush of electricity flowing from their skin.

"Look Angel I don't want you hurt so just leave me alone," Buffy shouted.

"Angel, How did you know that was me name. No one knows that not even Jacinta."

"I just do now forget it," She told him straight then turned to leave again.

"Buffy, tell me who you are and what you know," He ordered and tightened his hold on her arm

"I don't have to explain myself to you," She shouted and pulled at his fingers and they were removers from her arm.

He looked at her in amazement.

"If you want to know then come to the library tomorrow."

He nodded and followed her with his eyes as she walks away from him.

**

Part seven

The whole gang sat at the library table. Waiting for either Buffy or Willow to speak. Buffy as shooting daggers in Angel direction, Jacinta was sat in his lap as usual but she was sure after last night he wouldn't be with her. She knew he felt it last nigh.

Willow began to speak for her after deciding Buffy wasn't going o speak.

"Four day's ago I came into my room to find Buffy hitting my new mirror. After talking and my seeing if she was evil or not, I decided I trusted her and she knew I wasn't who she thought I was."

"Willow let me tell them," Buffy said and Willow nodded. "About five day's ago me and my best friend went shopping for out prom dresses. We saw an antique shop and she wanted to go in and buy something. I saw this beautiful mirror and the clerk sold it to be for barley nothing at all. You know about the guy who I said gave me my ring well he broke up with me that night, and later on he was poisoned by my half sister who is a little crazy, and he did. I don't know how but I stepped through the mirror like I was possessed. I ended up in Willow's room. After a while we discovered I was from a different reality. Don't look at me like I have two heads, in this very room we have a vampire and a slayer, don't tell me this is impossible. Anyway. We both knew we shouldn't tell any one until we knew why I was here and yesterday we found out."

"The prophecy," Angel said.

"Yeah, I'm the slayer from my reality."

"But that doesn't mean you're the slayer it was talking about," Jacinta pointed out, she was angry because this girl thought she was the one the prophecy was talking about.

"Yes it does, I defeated the Master, Angelus," as she said that she looked Angel dead in the eyes. "And Spike and Dru who were sired by him. The boyfriend that died is here in this reality and we are soul mates. Mines pure and him is tormented. I'm not from here yet I am, I know most of you but I don't. "

"What did he do to you?" Angel asked.

She knew immediately who 'he' was.

"Who," Jacinta asked.

"Angelus," Buffy said.

"The one with the Angelic face, he died here about a hundred year's ago," Giles told them. "Did you know him Liam?" Giles asked.

"Very well," Angel spoke.

"He was in love with me in some sick and twisted obsessed way. He killed some of my friends," Buffy stopped and looked to miss calendar. "He decided one day that he would bring hell on earth, so he lured me into a trap and kid napped my watcher, and Dru killed Kendra the other slayer." Seeing the looks on every ones faces she explained. "The master killed me by downing me but Xander did CPR and brought me back to life but because I died a new slayer was called. Anyway so I get there so stop Angelus bringing fourth Acathla. We fought for ages but I had the upper hand in the end. One thing I didn't say was that I love with him to so I couldn't kill him but the vortex was opening and I had to,"

"You loved a vampire?" Jacinta asked incredulously.

"Yes and so do you," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah but he's different he has a soul," Jacinta defended her self.

"So did Angelus but after one moment of pure happiness he was revered back to the evil demon he was. But it could have been prevented if certain people would have told us that it could happen." Buffy looked evilly at Jenny calendar.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes Janna you, and if I'm not wrong you're here for the same purpose for Liam." 

Jenny looked down in shame.

"You've been spying on Liam all this time?" Jacinta asked anger clear in her eyes.

"She gave that up the day she married me, and this is not what we should be discussing," Giles defended his wife.

"Well that was about everything. All we need to do is find out what I have to fight."

"Yes well we should research immediately."

"I'm going to patrol, I have some energy to work off," Buffy said and walked out of the room.

"Come on Liam let's see what she's got," Jacinta whispered in to his ear.

"We're coming with," Jacinta shouted to the retreating slayers back.

Angel and Jacinta followed Buffy out of the room.

The others began to research the impending danger.

**

They all walked into the graveyard none of them spoke. Angel fell very awkward, he was holding Jacinta's hand but he fell wrong like Buffy shouldn't be seeing it.

Buffy pulled herself up to site on tome of a grave stone. 

"What are you doing?" Jacinta asked. "I though you were patrolling."

"I usually find that I don't need to move they always come to me," Buffy explained. "And I guess I don't have to wait long, five vamps coming this way. Or is it six?" Buffy asked moving her head trying to concentrate.

"Five," Angel answered.

"How do you know that?" Jacinta asked.

"I can sense them coming. And here they are"

Five vampires came at them like a pack of dogs hunting for food. Buffy jumped off the head stone and walked towards them, as she did she broke a branch of a tree. Jacinta and Angel walked after her each taking a stack from their person.

Buffy punched the nearest in the face with power only a slayer has and if flew back knocking it's self out on the tree behind it. She kicked the second in the stomach and it fell backward. The third that had come after her grabbed her from behind but she flipped him over her head. Then stacked hi, she went in search of number one but he wasn't there so she figured he'd ran off so she quickly dispatched of her last one and went to help the others.

Jacinta had just staked hers and Angel was about to get his when the one that had gotten away from her came behind him with a stake.

"ANGEL," She screamed and he turned in time to miss the stake.

Angel punched the vamp and began fighting both. Buffy and Jacinta took off in his direction to help him. Buffy got there first and took the vampire that she had let get away before. Jacinta stopped and watched them. They fought perfectly together; it looked like a dance. Each complementing the others moves. Angel picked Buffy up and spun her around and she kicked each vampire in the head, he let her go and they each stacked their vampire.

Jacinta was jealous. 

How could they do that they only just met. 

Angel and Buffy turned to look at each other and Jacinta noticed this, she also saw the look that both wore. This made her very angry.

If she wants him she's going to have to fight for him. 

"Liam will you walk me home?" Jacinta asked sweetly.

"I'm going to stay here for a while," Angel told her.

"Okay," She said reluctantly.

"Oh Buffy why did you call him Angel?"

"Because he looks like an Angel to me," Buffy said then looked to Angel.

Jacinta gave Buffy a warning look, then left.

"I'm going to go to," Buffy said. 

She couldn't handle being alone with him and not being able to kiss him and run her fingers through his hair.

"I'll come with you, I need to ask you some things," Angel told her and walked next to her.

"Shoot," Buffy told him.

"So you knew me in your reality?" Angel said. "And I kept the name Angelus but shortened it to Angel. And we loved each other?" Angel said and glanced at her.

"Yes, but obviously not enough because you decided that we shouldn't be together, that I needed a normal life, with kids. That I wouldn't want to bring in to this life. I should go in the sun with the man I love, but I live in the night too. Oh and I should be able to make love to him as well, like that's all that matters. Just being near him satisfies me. Just being near you." She admitted.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"He was an idiot," Angel stated.

He reached out him hand and cupped her check with his hand. Their eyes locked, and they moved closer to each other. He brushed his lips against hers and she moved in closer and kissed him.

It started out slow then grew more passionate; Buffy was the one to pull away because she needed to breathe.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What about Jacinta?" Buffy asked.

"I felt drawn to her as a protector, but she has feelings for me and I thought I did too. When I was you I felt this ...energy run through me body just from being near you, and when we touch it's magnified."

"I know, I feel it too," Buffy confessed.

"I should go," Angel said but made no move to leave.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. 

"I'm going to go," He said but stayed.

Their heads came close again and their lips met. When they broke away Angel left and Buffy turned and went inside.

**

Then next day they all sat in the library waiting for Angel to come. Giles had told Buffy and Jacinta to do some training but to wait for Angel.

Every one else had their nose in a book while Jacinta and Buffy changed and got read for their training session.

"So Buffy, How different is your reality?" Jacinta asked.

"Not much, only slight differences."

"So this boyfriend of yours that you believe is you soul mate, where is he?" Jacinta asked. She wanted him to come in the picture ASAP so Buffy would leave Angel alone.

"He'll be here when he's needed."

"So what did you and Liam do after I left?" Jacinta asked.

"I went home," Buffy told her.

"Oh," Jacinta sighed.

Angel walked in and Jacinta went to him and kissed him on the check. He moved away from her. She gave him a confused look but didn't question it.

"Giles said we should train," Jacinta told him.

"Okay, two's or all three of us?" Angel asked.

"Me and Buffy, you tell us where we can work on," Jacinta told him.

Buffy and Jacinta sized each other up. Jacinta was determined to beat the other slayer and prove she was stronger than she was.

Jacinta made the first move but Buffy blocked all her moves. The next few minutes went the same Buffy saved her energy and let Jacinta do all the work. 

Jacinta made a last attempt to hit Buffy but Buffy, blocked and seeing Jacinta was weakened enough she began her attack and had Jacinta by the throat on the floor in seconds.

"You were just lucky," Jacinta said.

"Whatever you say," Buffy told her.

"Now what about you An…Liam do you wanna take me on?"

"Sure," He said.

He walked and stood In front of her.

He wanted her to make the first move so she couldn't do to him as she had to Jacinta had. Buffy did make the first move and they were soon moving en sync with each other. Every one was drawn to the pair they looked like a couple dancing it was peaceful to watch. Buffy seemed to know every move he would make and Angel did to some degree. 

Buffy got the upper hand and flipped Angel on to his back but he took her with him and she landed on top of him. She looked down at him and into his chocolate brown eyes almost lost there until she remembered where she was and jumped off him. 

She noticed everything was quiet and looked around her and saw ever one staring at them.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Giles answered and went back to his work, as did the others.

Buffy helped Angel up.

"Better luck next time," She said.

"Yeah," He answered.

Buffy went and sat next to Willow.

"You guys fight really well together."

"Really?" Buffy asked but knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Buffy," Giles called.

"Yeah," She answered then went to him.

"About the prophecy, we must be sure that the bond of your soul and the one you love is strong enough to beat it."

"It is," She told him positively.'

"Well would it be suitable to meet him?" Giles asked.

"Tomorrow," Buffy said then quickly left.

**

Angel had made an excuse to leave and followed Buffy. 

He stood on her doorstep and raised his hand to knock but the door was opened.

"How?"

"I could feel you," Buffy answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Buffy said then moved to the side so he could pass.

"I'm the soul aren't I?" he asked from know where.

"Yes."

"When are we going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow like I told Giles."

"Okay."

They sat in silence, Angel looked around the room then was bombarded with memories of him and Buffy making love.

He fell to the floor grasping him head.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly.

He stayed in the same position but the images soon stopped and he sat up.

"I saw us making love," Angel told her.

"Oh."

She realized how close they were and breathed in his sent. He noticed to and turned to face her, their head inches apart they moved closer and kissed. 

Angel picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her again. As things where about to move further Buffy stopped him.

"We can't," She stated.

"I know," He said and stroked her cheek. "I should leave," He said and made a move to leave."

"Stay," She called to him.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

He closed all the curtains and climbed in besides her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her closer.

They soon fell asleep content to be in each other's arms.

**

Buffy skipped school the next day and spent it with Angel. She told him about her world and him about his.

They were becoming closer by the minute she even herd him laugh which was music to her ears.

Night drew near and soon is would be time to face the new evil.

**

Then night had fallen they went to the school holding hands.

They walked in though the library doors they dropped each other's hand and move further apart. They had agreed to break it to them slowly.

Angel took the seat next to Xander while Buffy stood and the head of the table ready to address the gang.

"Buffy where is he?" Giles asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. He's here and has been all along."

"Who?" Cordelia asked.

"Liam, but I knew him as Angel and that's short for Angelus."

"But he's with me," Jacinta argued.

"Jacinta I'm sorry, I do care about you but I love Buffy. I can fell her near and I knew from the moment I saw her."

"What," Jacinta shouted.

"But Angelus dies here years ago."

"No I just changed my name when I regained my soul."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Giles asked.

"I didn't think you would accept me if you knew what I did."

Every one was silent.

"If anyone has anymore questions ask later, we have evil to fight. Giles did you find anything on this demon."

"No I'm afraid not."

"But you always know, how can I kill something I know nothing ab…" Buffy couldn't finish what she was saying as she disappeared from the room.

"Where did she go?" Jacinta asked.

"I don't know," Giles answered. 

The gang looked around them but saw no sign of them.

But Angel knew he could see her in his head.

**

Buffy was dropped into a white room; she stood up and checked for injury.

When she found none she looked around her to see what she would be dealing with. But saw nothing.

"Come on and face me," Buffy shouted.

"Are you really that desperate to die slayer?" A crackley voice asked. She couldn't see who was speaking only hear the voice that surrounded her.

"Why do you guys always think your going to kill me?" 

There was no answer to her question.

"Slayer, you are on my ground. You have no weapons to use and no friends to help you. You will be defeated. I mean just look at what I did to you loved ones."

As the voice finished images appeared on the white walls around her. They were of her friend's dead or being tortured.

"Noooooooooooo," She screamed.

"Yes, and each one of them shouted for your help and in the end cursed your name."

"I don't believe you, you're just trying to weaken me."

"Here see for your self."

A body was dropped much the same as Buffy had been into the room it was female and had red hair.

"Willow," Buffy whispered.

Buffy ran to her and felt for a pulse but could feel none.

Willow was covered in blood and deep gashes all over her body could be seen.

Buffy let out a sob.

"That's right grief for you friends." The voice whispered.

**

Angel saw this and looked at Willow and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was all right.

"It's showing her everyone dying horrible deaths and it's just put Willow in the room with her."

"You can see her?" Giles asked.

"Yes, she's in a white room. There are pictures all over the walls of every one she loves dying."

"It's trying to distract her, make her weak."

"I know but she doesn't."

Buffy can you hear me? Angel tried to speak to her.

**

Buffy's head shot up when she heard his voice.

"Angel," She called.

I'm speaking through our connection. What it's showing you isn't real. Willow's fine. 

"The Willow from there may be but what about my Willow?"

Buffy it's not real, It need's you to hate it. It feed's off your hate. You need to focus on love and peace. 

Buffy took a deep breath and stood.

She looked deep inside her and conjured up an image of Angel in her head. She smiled at the thought of him.

"NO," Boomed a voice.

Buffy's eyes snapped open and looked at the think in front of her.

It was the same height as her, but wider. It had scales all over its body and its features were so tiny they could be hardly seen. 

It reached out a claw towards her. She felt a pain in her chest and collapsed to her knees.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?" It asked.

She couldn't answer she was so over come with pain. She rolled on to her side and pulled herself in to the fetus position. Hoping that if she curled up tight enough the pain would leave.

Buffy don't let it do this to you fight it, Angel ordered.

Can't, Buffy answered. 

You have to, or what you saw happened to willow really will. 

Buffy brought the picture of Angel back to her mind and concentrated on him.

The pain lessened, more and more. She was able to stand up and face it.

"How?" It asked. "Nothing can over come the pain how did you do it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to die from," Buffy told him and walked up to it menacingly.

It reached out with both claws this time and the pain began to over take her again but this time Angel lent he his strength. His love for her.

"This is impossible," It said and used more force directed at her.

She could feel horrendous pain in her heart and tried as heard as she could to ignore it.

Remembering what she was fighting for she carried on taking a step after another to wards it.

It lost more power as she neared. The love radiating off her was toxic to it.

When she was close enough she punched it in the head and it fell.

The demon had no physical strength it didn't need any normally it's victims where defeated immediately.

She pulled out a Swiss army knife and stabbed it through the heart.

She was propelled back wards and landed in the library in the spot where she had been.

**

Angel went to her side and picked her up and took her in his arms. Jacinta stormed out of the room after seeing Angel being so affectionate with Buffy.

"I'm going to take her home," Angel informed everyone.

He lifted her unconscious body and carried her from the library.

"Could any body else see that between them?" Zaren asked referring to the love flowing from them.

"Yeah, it's so power," Willow answered.

**

Angel laid Buffy on the bed and lay next to her. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and ran his fingers through it.

Buffy stirred and her eyes flickered open to look into Angels. 

"I have to go home," Buffy said. Although it was clear she didn't want to.

"I know, and I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked excitement creeping into her voice.

"Yes," Angel answered.

He fell off the bed clutching his head like he had when he was remembering the night they made love. But this time it lasted longer and seemed more painful.

Buffy kneeled beside him and took his head in her lap and smoothed his hair to try and calm him.

When it finally stopped he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry," He said.

"What for?" Buffy asked.

"For Angelus, for leaving you."

"The Angelus ordeal wasn't your fault and if you stay you're forgiven."

"I'm staying."

"Good."

She placed her lips on his forehead and laid a track of butterfly kisses down to his mouth.

"Are you okay to leave?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

They walked out of the apartment hand in hand and went to Willow's.

**

"Do you have to leave?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I don't belong here."

"I know but I feel so close to you already."

"I do to," Buffy said and pulled Willow into a hug. "We have to leave now, will you say good bye to every one for me?"

"Sure," Willow told her.

"And for me, and tell Jacinta I never wanted to hurt her."

Willow nodded and pulled Angel in for a hug.

Angel took Buffy's hand and led her to the mirror and they walked through.

"Be happy," Willow called after them.

**

The reemerged in Buffy's room, she sighed it was good to be home.

"Does it feel weired," Buffy asked him.

"No, I have all the memories from here, I lived those memories. I just have other's as well."

Buffy nodded.

"Will you stay with me tonight, so I know I'm not dreaming?"

"Sure," Angel told her.

Buffy changed and climbed into her bed with Angel already there.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Like it should be.

The End.


End file.
